A Different Shadow
by LoneWolf LUFC
Summary: Nala is popular! The boys all like her except one. Simba's popular but not really interested in girls.  What happens when Nala falls for the one boy who acts normally around her? What happens when Simba meets the one girl that melts his heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lion king**

**Awoooooooooo! Well here's a first, the idea for this story is not mine. Someone requested the idea the writing will be mine but the idea belongs to Nala-Nay. Requests will have to be put on hold im writing 3 stories at the moment. But I will be back in business soon! So thank you Nala-Nay for the idea let's see if I can make it reality for you! Enjoy**

A different shadow

Chapter 1: Different from the others.

Nala was annoyed, very annoyed.

The boys never stopped hitting on her. It was frustrating.

She always had a group of girls with her which she didn't mind, but most of the boys wanted only one thing, to say they had Nala as there girlfriend.

Only one boy stood out from the crowd. Simba never really bothered about Nala, he kept himself to his little group of friends, they never really grew up. Nala found them less annoying than the rest, in fact she spoke to them before, they were friendly enough but rather cold.

She noted that they preferred their little group to be the same, no outsiders.

This left Nala hanging out with the pathetic girls who cared more about how they looked than actual fun. The boys all flirted constantly, they thought they were cute. Some of them were and caught Nala's eye but she based it on the fact that they all wanted her for what she looked like. She wanted a boy who cared about her for her not her looks.

One of the boys scared Nala intensely, it was known he forced girls to get with him, and recently his new found affection item was Nala. But the competition was fierce and at the moment she had just escaped the crowd of boys.

She rounded a corner and bumped into a boy cub.

"Sorry are you ok?" Simba.

It could only be Simba the clumsy prince. The boy who everyone liked. Not that there was any reason not to, even Nala thought he was good looking and kind hearted, but she was sure he was gay. He didn't look at girls, not even a glance.

Well now they would speak for the first time.

**Awooooooooo! Sorry VERY short chapter had to get this out though got loads of work to do. I will put longer chapters up eventually. Got to finish off a chapter for The Howling! Till next time Awoooooo!**


	2. Chapter 2: Could We Be Friends?

**Disclaimer: None of TLK characters are mine**

**Awoooooooooo! How we all doing, just updated The Howling, thought I'd make a proper chapter for this seeing as though my first one was mega short. So here we go my dear reader's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

A Different Shadow

Chapter 2: Could We Be Friends?

Simba pulled Nala to her feet apologizing constantly.

"It's ok I'm fine!" Nala finally pointed out. Simba beamed happily at her offering to walk down to the watering hole with her.

"Why do all the guys always want to be on their own with me?" Nala exclaimed angrily. Simba looked slightly taken aback.

"If you don't want to come then don't I'm not forcing you to" Simba turned to go.

Nala stared at him curiously, he had been offering out of kindness?

He was meaning to go down with him as a peace offering for knocking her down, it all made sense now. Nala hung her head in shame, she felt bad for shouting at Simba. Most boys whined if she was with her friends and didn't want to go somewhere alone with them, she had a shrewd idea of what they wanted to try. But it wasn't happening. Nala looked around and followed Simba closely.

"Hey glad you changed your mind!" Simba said brightly. Nala noted how cute Simba looked when he smiled.

_Stop it! You know he wouldn't think of you like that, he's gay remember!_ Nala's thoughts kicked in arguing with her. She reasoned that she was only considering it this way because he was different not because she actually liked him in that way.

The two of them walked in silence for a few moments before Simba broke the ice.

"So how come I've never seen you around before?" Simba asked politely.

"Oh your usually playing with the boys, I mean your usually with the boys, I MEAN YOUR USALLY HANGING OUT SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Simba jumped at her shouted statement.

Nala was mentally slapping herself.

_Stop rubbing his nose in it, if he's gay he's gay there's nothing wrong with that! Be careful how you choose your words_

Nala smiled at Simba in a friendly way trying to hide the blush she had caused herself.

Simba blinked and grinned back.

"That makes sense" then he remembered something.

"Oh yeah you're the girl that all the boys hang out with" Nala groaned.

"No I'm the girl they all want to hang out with, it's painful to watch" Simba smiled shyly.

"I wouldn't be complaining" Nala cringed slightly but hid it.

"I bet you wouldn't" she stated quietly, Simba however heard.

"Yeah it'd be so cool to have all those girls liking me" he said blushing slightly.

Nala stopped walking

"You're not gay?" she exclaimed loudly.

Simba turned around staring at her an unreadable expression on his face.

"No. Why would you think I was gay?" Nala drew circles in the dirt nervously.

"Well you never look at the girls" a faint blush crept into her face.

Simba grinned cheekily.

"I do look at the girls, I just don't get caught" he whispered in Nala's ear. She giggled for no reason whatsoever. They both looked at each other for a short while, the blush returned to both their faces.

"Erm well here we are" Simba said embarrassed.

Nala tore her eyes away from him and looked into the watering hole. Simba grinned mischievously. He nudged Nala into the water.

Nala struggled to stay afloat, her head finally breaking the surface.

"Help!" she called through a mouthful of water. Simba's eyes filled with shock. She couldn't swim?

Simba dived into the watering hole and grabbed hold of Nala's fur. HE forced her alongside him so that he could keep her steady.

"You can't swim?" Simba asked incredulously.

"No!" Nala shouted back clinging onto Simba for dear life.

"I am so sorry" he apologized repeatedly until he dragged them both ashore.

"It's ok I understand" Nala found herself saying.

"Sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Simba" Nala blinked happily the prince more like.

"You mean prince Simba, I'm Nala" Nala informed him. Simba cringed.

"Please don't call me prince Simba, just call me Simba I wanna be friends" he said in an asking voice.

Nala couldn't help herself she answered before thinking.

"I'd love to be friends with you Simba" she exclaimed happily.

A few days past since the two of them met, and they had not been apart since. It had gotten to the point that some of the boys resented Simba for being able to gain Nala's attention on his first try. Although they thought it was for ulterior motives. Motives he didn't have.

Simba and Nala were often seen playing tag or play fighting. Both of which Nala won. When it came to climbing trees Nala won. But now and again Simba would suggest they go swimming. At first Nala was dubious and scared, but Simba supported her all the way. It got to the point that even though she was still no better off in the water and she still would not let go of Simba, Nala loved going swimming with him. She was learning how to do it but very slowly.

Simba was happy to support her, for some reason he preferred playing with Nala to being with his other friends. There was something distinctly fun about her.

One day after climbing out of the watering hole exhausted Nala lay beside Simba as usual trying to get warm in the sun.

"Um… Nala?"

"Yeah Simba?"

"You're my best friend" he told her sweetly.

Nala's heart skipped a beat as she smiled.

"You're my best friend too" she whispered in Simba's ear.

It was the start of something new for the both of them.

**Awoooooooooo! Bit longer? Still too short? Don't worry ill fix that next chapter, just got to set the background for now dear readers. So REVIEW! And keep your eyes out for my updates on this and The Howling, when I've finished one of them keep your eyes out for Against the Odds! I won't reveal any more don't want my ideas stealing ;) So until then dear readers. Awooooooooooooo! **


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicious

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lion king**

**Awoooooooooooo! Sorry for the late update ive been proper down lately. I got blown off by a girl again. They all seem to like the dickwads, I'm a nice guy so by default I finish last. So here it is an update finally. Enjoy**

A Different Shadow

Chapter 3: Suspicions

Nala lay in the sun under an old tree with her friends. The boys were all swimming in the water hole again; once in a while one would make a spectacular move in the vain attempt to capture Nala's attention.

"Nala you've been quiet for a long time, is anything wrong?" one of the girls asked. Nala and Simba had been best friends for over 3 months now, and were rarely seen outside of each others company. The boys grew rather jealous of Simba and some had even gone as far as trying to split them up.

"Do you miss Simba?" One of the other girls broke Nala's train of thought.

"Err. Yeah kinda" Nala said quietly. The girls giggled at Nala's distant expression, they could see what she could not. The girls put their heads close together and whispered amongst themselves with cheeky grins on their faces.

"Um…Nala? Do you like Simba?" Nala remained oblivious to the implications of the question.

"Yeah" the girls inhaled sharply.

"I mean he's my best friend why wouldn't I like him?" she asked still staring towards the watering hole.

One of the girls rolled her eyes whilst the others let out the breath they had been holding in.

"Yeah but do you, you know?" the young cub persisted. Nala finally tore her eyes away from the watering hole and looked at her, Nala blinked.

"No I don't know what?" The girls stifled their giggles once more.

"Do you fancy him?" Nala's jaw dropped a pink tinge in her cheeks.

"NO! I mean we are just friends!" Nala exclaimed loudly. The lionesses all chuckled.

"Look who's getting all defensive?" one of them pointed out laughing. Nala felt her face grow hot.

"I'm not getting defensive!" she exclaimed hotly.

"ooooOOOOoooooo!" the girls chimed. Nala glared at them hoping blindly that Simba didn't hear this.

"Nala loves Simba! Nala loves Simba!" two of the girl cubs pranced around singing to Nala. Nala grew steadily redder.

"He's just a friend!" she called out.

"Who is?" a voice asked. Nala felt her heart skip a beat. It was Simba.

Silence followed as the girls watched Nala intently. Her mind went blank, Simba watched as Nala fought for a decent answer.

"W…well a friend of mine obviously" she eventually settled on. Simba's ears drooped slightly.

"Oh I erm girl?" he asked cautiously.

"No, a boy" Simba felt his heart crack in two at her words but he tried to hide this.

"Well um do you like him?" Nala's face lit with a red flush, she still failed to realise what she was being asked.

"Yeah" Simba's ears flattened to his head completely.

"Oh I see, well I err I gotta go" he said disheartened.

He turned to go but Nala noticed something was wrong. She bounded in front of him and stared into his eyes.

"Simba are you ok?" She saw tears flood his eyes moments before he bounded off towards Pride Rock.

Nala was dumbstruck by her friend's reaction.

"Oh my god he so has a crush on you!" a voice floated to Nala. But the words barely registered with her before she raced after him. She was fast but Simba was clearly throwing everything he had at leaving. She could tell by the weaving in his path, the last minute dodges of rocks and trees. Usually they ran as fast as they could but held back enough to move out of the way of things easily. Simba was sprinting harder than ever before. Nala could not keep up, she ran after him falling behind rapidly.

Simba flew into the den tears streaming down his face. He was blinded to where he was going by his tears and the exertion from his legs. Simba ploughed into his mother's leg.

"Simba! What do you think your-! Simba what's wrong?" Sarabi noticed the tears cascading down her son's face.

After a few moments of trying to calm him down he was eventually able to speak.

"I t..think N…Nala's got a boyfriend!" Simba cried through sobs. Sarabi looked shocked for a moment before a smile spread across her face.

"Are you saying you have a crush on Nala?" she asked bluntly. Simba thought for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Well I'm sure she doesn't have a boyfriend yet, and besides your best friends right? I'm sure she feels the same way about you" Simba looked up at his mother feeling slightly vulnerable.

"Do you think so?" he sniffed hopefully. Sarabi smiled.

"Simba?" Nala's small voice echoed around the den. Simba blushed crimson and leapt behind his mother curling up and hiding. Sarabi fought a laugh and tried to coax him out before Nala noticed.

"You're not shy of her?" she asked incredulously. Simba blushed and nodded terrified.

"Err auntie Sarabi have you seen Simba?" Sarabi smiled kindly.

"Yes he was just a bit upset will you look after him?" she asked, Nala's face became awash with relief.

"Yes oh thank goodness he's ok!" she exclaimed. Simba padded out his head lowered blushing deeply.

"You err care?" he asked uncertainly. Nala blushed.

"Well of course I care, I care about you" she added. Both cubs stared at the same patch of ground.

"Why did you run away Simba?" Nala asked finally looking at him. Simba grew hotter and the blush in his face rose.

"I err thought you l…liked another boy" he said shyly.

"Huh? Oh that I meant you" Nala told him quietly.

Finally Nala realised what the funny feeling in her stomach was due to the fact that she did fancy Simba. She had to tell him she knew it.

But she had to be subtle about asking him out.

"Err Simba do you want to go down to the watering hole tonight, err you know just the two of us?" Sarabi winked at Simba silently allowing him to go and left the two alone.

"Yeah!" Simba yelped enthusiastically. Nala cocked her head causing Simba to blush deeply. If Nala played her cards right she could effectively go on her first date with Simba.

**Awooooooooooo! Just to reiterate a point Nala doesn't realise Simba loves her. Simba doesn't know that Nala loves him. Everyone else can see it. So I hope that's good enough for some reviews, I need a bit of courage for asking this girl out from work. Well and truly terrified dear readers. Bombers coming from my street, almost getting stabbed and beaten at football match? Not worried. End of the world Zombie apocalypse? Bring it! Asking a girl I really like out, BLOODY PETRIFIED! So until next time readers! **


	4. Chapter 4: A Sensitive Soul

**Disclaimer: Yap yap yappity know one reads this blah blah I like peanut flavoured prunes.**

**Awooooooo! The Lone Wolf is back on the hunt dear readers! Smelling blood and ready to rock, I want this week to thin out so that I can get more fic time in. Without any further ado, here is chapter 4 REVIEW! Enjoy!**

A Different Shadow

Chapter 4: A sensitive soul

On the way down to the watering hole the two cubs got lost in conversation blissfully unaware of Zazu's watchful eye from the sky. Nala glanced at Simba and quickly glanced away blushing. Simba was doing much the same thing. Nala wondered why Simba was so reclusive at times. He was obviously the most popular male cub but he was so withdrawn. Simba flopped down in front of the watering hole when they arrived and patted the ground beside him for Nala to sit.

Nala blushed at the sudden softness in Simba's personality. She lay beside him and slyly snuggled closer.

"Have you ever looked into the watering hole?" Simba asked. Nala shook her head looking quizzically to her friend.

"No why?" Simba's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Oh you don't know what your missing!" he exclaimed suddenly. Nala blinked in response.

"The water at this time of night is beautiful! Look!" he pointed his paw towards the watering hole.

Nala looked down to see the shimmering sparkling water. The water that reflected the stars perfectly. There seemed to be a light blue glow coming from the water.

"See?" Simba asked breaking the ice. Nala looked at him the light reflected in her eyes. The air caught in Simba's throat, he felt the heat rise in his face flushing his cheeks. He had never seen something so beautiful in his life. His tongue became tight in his mouth his ears flattened in terror. The conclusion formed in his mind, he had a crush on Nala. He suddenly felt very shy and realised how strange it must seem for him to open up to a girl.

"I do see" she answered softly.

Simba visibly relaxed.

Nala looked up at Simba who practically burst.

"Wow, it's almost as pretty as your eyes!" The colour raced back into Simba's face, an explosion of red appeared where Simba's face should have been.

Nala smiled into the watering hole her eyes sparkling.

"Thanks Simba, your so sweet" Simba hid his ruby face in his chest and twirled his tail.

"It's ok" he mumbled into his fur.

"Why do you hide the fact that your so sensitive?" she asked.

"Girls kinda like the tough guys so I just pretend I'm neither" he smiled at her.

Nala felt a pull inside her that made her heart melt; he was so cute when he did that.

"Well I'm a girl and I like sensitive guys!" Nala admitted blushing.

Simba grinned in spite of himself. He didn't know if she had just paid him a complement or not but god he hoped so.

"Well I know I'm a little odd" Simba told her the colour finally diluting his complexion. His face returned to the usual golden colour Nala admired so much.

It took a long time for her to realise that she was staring at him again.

"Why are you staring at me?" Simba asked nervously.

Nala blushed her goofy smile slipping off to be replaced with shock and fear.

Nala's ears flattened to her head again.

"Erm you have a really nice muzzle…FACE!" Nala screamed her face reddening further. Simba's blush returned in full measure his eyes lightening up.

"Erm thanks I err guess" Simba responded shyly. Both Simba and Nala were fighting the urge to giggle manically.

Zazu landed on a nearby tree and watched the two increasingly nervous cubs.

"Ahh young love blossoming in the savannah. I always knew those two would fall for each other eventually."

Simba smiled across to Nala who grinned back shyly.

"So erm do you wanna hang out tomorrow too?" Nala asked staring at Simba's paws.

Simba noticed and glanced down at his paws. They were freshly cleaned and he became very self conscious.

Nala noticed how clean Simba had kept himself lately, most of the time he was seen filthy his coat carrying any colour but gold, but tonight he seemed to have made a huge effort to be perfect.

Nala wondered if he had done so just for her.

She wondered if she had finally found a guy worth giving a chance. But she was unsure if he liked her.

The two stared into each others eyes for several minutes before a voice floated over to them.

"Simba! Nala! Time to come in!" the two cubs stood up and suddenly became painfully aware of the proximity of their bodies. Simba felt very warm, and Nala shared the feeling. Both stumbled over their own feet towards Sarabi and Sarafina.

"Well look who's gone all shy" Sarafina pointed out winking. Nala blushed.

"I wonder why" Sarabi nudged Sarafina in the shoulder smiling cheekily. Sarafina giggled.

Both cubs looked slightly confused before the penny finally dropped. Nala realised much sooner than Simba, she flushed ruby red and turned away from Simba.

Simba looked at Nala questioningly. Nala gave him a look that clearly said think about it.

"Oh! No we didn't kiss or anything!" Simba exclaimed blushing. Nala wanted so badly to hit Simba over the back of the head. The look the two parents shared was enough to make both cubs stomachs churn.

Sarafina and Sarabi turned and headed back towards Pride Rock.

Nala looked at Simba.

"Why did you think she meant we had kissed?" she asked flushing.

Simba doodled in the ground with his claw.

"I dunno" he answered quietly.

Zazu landed on Simba's back.

"A guilty conscious perhaps or wishful thinking" he added slyly. Shock hit Simba's face.

"Shut up!" he hissed drawing a quiet giggle from Nala. The trio followed Sarabi and Sarafina in silence. When they arrived at Pride Rock Zazu took off heading for a nearby tree.

"Well thanks for a lovely time" Nala whispered giddily in Simba's ear.

"Hey maybe we could do it again tomorrow night?" Nala smiled to herself though Simba could not see.

"Night Simba!" she called over her shoulder.

Simba sighed watching her shrink into the darkness.

Simba turned and headed towards his parents who noticed his faint blush.

"Well how did your _date_ go?" Sarabi asked grinning.

Simba glared at her trying to hide his embarrassment.

"It was not a date!" he called.

"Sure it wasn't" Mufasa chuckled sleepily.

Simba fell into a deep sleep a smile hitched upon his face, his dreams filled with Nala's eyes.

Across the den lay Nala whose thoughts were on Simba's words of beauty.

**Awooooooooo! My first decent length chapter in a while, that's right dear readers The Lone Wolf is back in business. Sorry about not updating so much, I fell into a put of depression and truth be told I contemplated suicide. But not anymore. Like I'd give death the satisfaction ;) that bugger has to earn my soul dear readers.**

**I'll update as soon as I can REVIEW! It's the button beneath this XD Until next time my dear readers! Awoooooooooo!**


	5. Chapter 5: A secret Place in her heart

**Disclaimer: DUDE! **

**Awoooooooooo! How are you doing my dear readers? It's that time again! Christmas? HA NO! Time for another update from the one the only the Lone Wolf! First of all I'd like to thank LadyNala for once again pulling me out of a pit of despair and being so supportive. Seriously mess with her you mess with me…swiftly moving along and yes I will mention her a lot and no im not madly and overly in love with her… or am I? That's for you to decide dear readers, now I know you will rip my head off for the chapter so here it is! Merry Christmas my dear readers Enjoy!**

A Different Shadow

Chapter 5: A secret place in her heart

"She's not my girlfriend!" Not for the first time that day Chumvi shouted desperately at Simba.

"Sure she isn't" Simba grinned winking.

"You just happened to stare at her for a full day" he added much to the amusement of all the boys. Chumvi blushed.

"I do not stare at her!" he yelled angrily. Simba and the other boys laughed harder teasing their friend. Chumvi was one of Simba's closest friends aside from Nala and they had grown up together. Chumvi had a gleaming brown coat and pale under belly. His bright green eyes often sparkled with mischief and fun. The latest joke was the fact that he was caught often staring at one of the lionesses who's closest friend happened to be Nala. It was painfully obvious that Chumvi liked Vixy. Vixy had a darker coat than Nala though it was still fairly light; her dark blue eyes often captivated Chumvi.

"Hi guys" Vixy had wandered over her hips swaying slightly at the sight of Chumvi and Simba. Chumvi was suddenly struck dumb and stammered out a fragmented greeting to her. He was oblivious to the others snickering and continued to stare at Vixy who kept eye contact.

"Well erm bye guys" she said slightly disappointed.

The boys all waved and laughed at Chumvi who seemed unable to keep the redness from his cheeks.

"Oh yeah! You don't like her at all do you Chummy?" Simba guffawed thumping his friend in the shoulder. A sudden grin formed on Chumvi's face.

"A bit like you don't like Nala at all do you?" the question caught Simba off guard completely. He glanced over at Nala who seemed to be glancing nervously over to the boys talking to Vixy.

Simba desperately wanted to find out what was wrong with Nala, Quite suddenly he realised she was walking over to them. He immediately tried to subtly tidy himself up.

"I don't know what you're talking about Chummy" Simba responded uncaringly and licking his shoulder.

The boys fell silent watching Simba.

"Dude are you grooming yourself?" Simba fought a blush.

"Yeah I need to be tidy some of the time" Chumvi noticed Nala and all hell broke looses for Simba.

"I know why you're doing it now. Is it because your precious Nala is coming over?" he teased. Simba yelped in shock. But quickly hid it as he turned around to grin shyly at Nala.

Nala stared at the ground blushing all too aware of the number of eyes on them both.

"Err Simba I just wanted to thank you for last night, I err had a great time. And I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me?" Nala mumbled quietly. Simba heard every word and flushed causing whoops from the boys and giggles from the girls.

"As long as it's just us two!" Simba exclaimed out of nerves and realised what he said. The onlookers cheered teasingly. Nala smiled embarrassed and surprising herself more than any one else said,

"I wouldn't have it any other way" The crowd fell silent as both cubs gazed lovingly at each other. Yet ironically neither knew of the others feelings, although everyone could see it.

The two set off together walking side by side. The girls giggled madly at the blushing Nala, and the boys wolf whistled at the love struck Simba. Both cubs walked off away from them and Simba was given an idea. He whispered in Nala's ear to walk very close to him to trick the other cubs. She blushed and chuckling agreed.

Nala rubbed her side up against Simba and rested her head on his shoulder forcing gasps from the cubs. Fighting a laugh they both headed away from the watering hole Nala leading. The two cubs raced towards a small cave in the distance. Nala skidded to a halt but Simba noticed that far from a smug smile being on her face as usual, she held a sad expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"This is where I was born" Nala whispered quietly. Simba stared at Nala as tears filled her eyes.

"This was the last place I ever saw my dad" she whispered sadly.

Simba walked over to her and embraced her, Nala was too upset to blush she just lay in his arms letting the tears fall silently.

"What happened?" Simba asked curiously.

"H…he said he didn't want me, th… that he never loved me" Nala sobbed loudly letting through tears she had held back for so long.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Nal, are you ok?" Nala shook her head staring at the ground.

"I think only my mom loves me now" she whispered almost silently.

Simba felt his heart break a little; somehow he knew what to say to her.

"That's a lie" he stated simply. Nala looked at him.

"Don't call me a lier!" she screamed furiously.

"I will!" Simba shouted back.

"I thought I could trust you!" Nala cried tears falling faster.

"It is a lie because I LOVE YOU!" Simba bellowed. Nala opened her mouth to respond but no words left her. Her expression changed from anger to shock.

"Y… you l…love m…me?" she stammered feeling the heart beat faster. She could hear the rhythmic beating in her ears.

"Yes, I do. I love you with all my heart Nala" Simba told her on the verge of tears. Nala noticed how hard he was holding back.

Meanwhile Simba was shaking inside, he thought he had just ended their friendship, the friend he had grown so fond of was going to hate him now.

Nala let out a strangled gurgle.

Simba's ears struck his head as he bounded out of the cave after issuing a quiet sobbing apology. Nala turned and bolted after him. Her mind was racing as fast as her heart, but one thought was linked with both organs. Simba loved her. He loved her with all his heart; he loved her and her alone. She knew she loved him more than life itself the moment he ran. An explosion of emotions erupted inside Nala's stomach.

She loved him. He loved her. It was perfect, the moment was perfect and she blew it.

After hours of searching Nala found Simba sobbing uncontrollably in front of the watering hole his friends watching from across it unsure of how to comfort the prince.

The cubs looked over to Nala who began to walk towards Simba with tears in her eyes.

"Simba?" Simba looked up his eyes red and swollen a thick blush upon his face.

"I.." Simba choked but Nala leapt over to him and pressed her paw against his mouth.

"Shhhh, its ok… I" Nala blushed crimson at the words she needed to say. Simba's eyes held no spark no hope, only love reflected in them, love that would tear him apart.

"Simba I love you too" Nala finally spit out the words she had wanted to say for so long.

Simba froze.

Nala grinned.

"B…but I -" Simba never finished what he had to say for his lips were busy with Nala's. The love between them was strong and both cubs wouldn't be the one to break the moment. When the kiss finally ended Nala nuzzled Simba fiercely.

"Never do that again!" she growled at him passionately.

"I love you ok, I love you, I love you, I love you!" she repeated to him angrily showing her affection in full. Simba began to grin the sparkle in his eyes returning.

Moments of silence followed before Simba made a sound.

"WHOOOHOOOO!" Simba jumped into the air and started dancing around giggling excitedly. Nala began to worry for his sanity.

Chumvi wandered over asking what was happening. Simba grabbed his shoulders leaping up and down with his nauseous friend.

"Simba what the -"

"She loves me! She loves me! She actually loves me!" Simba dropped Chumvi who hit the ground with a groan; Simba continued to jump around whooping and cheering.

Nala watched Simba bound around shouting to the world that she loved him. After Simba had tried sticking his head under the water to yell the story to the fish Nala decided she would put and end to his rampage.

"Hey calm down Simba, I'm not that special" Nala rolled her eyes embarrassed but clearly happy.

Simba pinned her to the ground grinning wildly.

"You are the most special cub I have ever met, you're amazing and wonderful and…and!" Simba fought for the right words desperately settling on just kissing her again. Simba pressed his lips on Nala's whose blush melted in with his. The two finally calmed down and headed off to tell their parents the good news, Simba felt like a king already. He knew he had found the right girl for him, he would make her his mate, and he loved her more than he loved himself. And Nala loved Simba too much to let him go.

The problem was how were they going to break it to their parents and friends about a love they had denied so adamantly.

**Awooooooo! Oh god how I wish I had a girlfriend, I'm tired of being the one to fall in love. I must be hideous, any way hope you enjoyed this chapter, its not yet over, but please read the howling and don't forget LadyNala's story and Prince Simba's. Both brilliant and part of the trend setters. So until next time merry Christmas from this English author. And have AWWWWWWWWonderful time!**


	6. Chapter Finale: Tying the Knot

**Disclaimer: *Insert witty pun***

**Awoooooooooo! Dear readers The Lone Wolf is BACK! Yes my friends I am back and here to stay, I did consider leaving fanfiction for good over the last few weeks, but here I am back and fully in control of my emotions. I have a date tomorrow somehow, sorry if I seem to be showing off but it's the first interest a girls given me for a good amount of time now. So that means that I will finish The Howling, I will conclude this story now, and I will get my next story up and going, the first chapter is complete! Give thanks to PrinceSimba for keeping me sane on that short time the beautiful and amazing LadyNala was MIA. And a special thanks to LadyNala herself for being so supportive and for offering her time for me. Means a lot to me love thank you. **

**Without further ado and because I'm waiting for my curry, here is the final chapter to "A Different Shadow" **

A Different Shadow

Chapter Finale: Tying the knot

Nala could not quell the flow of tears that had poured from her eyes. Simba was so sweet to her and he was so without wanting anything in return. Nala could not understand why none of the other cubs were as sensitive as her best friend. All the time the boys had complemented her on her body, and how pretty she was, they tried showing off and various other methods of getting with her. It took just one moment of clumsiness for her to meet the one cub that would love her and was worth keeping.

And he was the prince to boot, he may have been arrogant and vain, but it was limited and that's what she loved about him. He was confident but not big headed, he was more mature.

Simba stared into her eyes, his pupils twinkling and his expression slack. He was clearly away with the fairies. His expression was clearly that of a lovesick cub whose whole world revolved around Nala.

Nala blushed and tried to fight the fresh stem of tears. She felt a warm furry paw beneath her chin forcing her to look into his eyes.

Simba gently and romantically pressed his lips to hers, and explosion of colour raced into both cubs faces.

They broke apart and they turned to face the other cubs that because of the distance had not seen the intimacy of the situation.

"How are we going to break it to them?" Simba asked. Nala shrugged her shoulders watching their friends close in on them.

"Hey Nala, is Simba ok?" Chumvi asked once he was in ear shot.

"Um yeah he's fine!" Nala replied quickly glancing at Simba.

"What was that all about man?" Chumvi directed the question to Simba.

"Oh I err well umm I kinda did something" Simba finished lamely. Chumvi looked between Simba and Nala who were deliberately looking away from each other.

"Did something actually happen between you two at last?" he asked amazed. Simba was more shocked than his friend at his words.

"What do you mean at last?" he asked defensively.

"Oh come on Simba! Everyone knew you had a crush on each other it was so obvious, when you'd space out and stare over at her, or you'd disappear as soon as Nala was even remotely near by!"

Nala giggled at Simba's face. That was before Nini, Nala's best girl friend pitched in with a smug smile on her face.

"I don't know why you're laughing Nala! Whenever someone mentioned the prince you ALWAYS start smiling stupidly and once or twice ive heard you mutter "so cute" under you breathe" Nini winked at Nala.

Nala stood with her beetroot face staring at her beetroot boyfriend. The word boyfriend revolved around her head for a few moments. He hadn't actually asked her to be his girlfriend yet.

Nala turned to face Simba asking a silent question. Simba was oblivious to the look he was receiving.

"So are you two a couple or what?" Chumvi asked bluntly.

"Well I haven't really err asked" Simba mumbled blushing, before Chumvi or any of the others could say a word Simba turned to face Nala flushing furiously.

"Err Nala I'd like you to be my girl friend, will you?" Simba shifted his paws resting the weight from one to the other.

Nala's face contorted for a moment in amazement before an unknown courage entered her.

"No Simba, I really want nothing to do with you!" She left an awkward silence in the air before she continued.

"I mean I only love you with all my heart! Why the heck would I want to be your girlfriend, idiot!" she said sarcastically, Simba's ears perked up before they were flattened by the ground. It took a few seconds for Simba to realise he was lying on the ground with the girl of his dreams on top of him. Nala nuzzled Simba fiercely pressing her face into his soft fur. Simba licked her on the top of the head causing her to blush. Realising their friends were still around them the two climbed to their feet and looked at each other. Both said the same thing at the exact same time.

"I love you" The two cubs blushed at the timing and the love they felt for one another.

The grouped cubs watched the newly formed couple with awe and wonder.

"What happened to make you guys open your eyes?" Chumvi asked.

Nala giggled glancing shyly at Simba.

"We err went to a special place" Simba grinned at Chumvi and proudly proclaimed.

"And she doesn't mean a special place in my heart because she's always there" Simba flashed a charming smile at Nala causing her to blush staring at the ground once more.

"Aww Simba cut it out mom's gonna notice" Simba nuzzled her cheek gently.

"As long as I get to say I love you in front of her then I don't have a problem with that" Simba whispered. Nala licked his cheek and grinned cheekily.

"Come on lets go tell them, RACE YA!" Nala sprang from where she stood leaving a trail of dust behind her; Simba coughed grinning and tore after the love of his life.

Simba caught up to her easily and they ran in step with each other all the way to pride rock.

"Whoa! Where are you two heading in such a hurry, it's not time to come in yet?" Sarabi asked as the cubs skidded to a halt in front of her and Sarafina.

"Nala what have you got on your coat?" Sarafina asked staring at Nala's ruby face.

"Well nothing mom!" Nala exclaimed brightly.

"But your all red" Sarafina pointed out bluntly.

"Yes well that would be erm well" Nala hoisted her and Simba's entwined tails into the air, Simba looked into Nala's eyes and winked. Nala giggled at her mother's expression.

"So erm mom, auntie Sarabi, Simba is my boyfriend" Nala flashed a huge smile showing her teeth. Sarabi glared at her son, Simba looked worried for a moment.

"What have I done?" Simba asked worriedly.

"It's taken you this long to tell Nala about your crush on her?" she asked incredulously her glare changing to a cheeky smirk.

Simba blushed his eye's darting from Nala's glowing orbs to his mother's face.

"Mom!" he yelled ruby faced.

Nala chuckled.

"So how long have you had a crush on me?" Nala asked him.

Simba smiled bashfully at her paws.

"Since we first met" he admitted still grinning.

"Love at first sight?" Sarabi asked.

Nala giggled and nuzzled Simba ripping a blush from him.

"Yeah" he purred nuzzling her back. Sarabi grinned as her son kissed Nala boldly.

"Come on then Saffy, let's give the love birds their privacy" Sarafina rubbed her head against her daughters and followed the queen to the watering hole.

Later that day Simba and Nala sat at the top of Pride Rock and stared across the savannah.

"Everything the light touches my beautiful perfect flawless Nala" Simba simpered his eyes burning into hers.

Years later the old couple sat in the same spot smiling across the savannah their great grandchildren roaming free.

Simba turned his old face to Nala.

Her blue eyes were still alive with mischief as were his amber ones. The two lovers nuzzled one another remembering their youth.

"So long ago, and yet so close to home" Nala whispered to him. She missed her mother sometimes as Simba missed his. But they knew that soon they would be reunited with all of their old friends. They were the last of the pack of cubs, the last of the old friends. They were the last of the old breed and when they passed on, they would all be together again forever.

Simba whispered in Nala's ear the words he had used the most to her in his long life.

"I love you Nala"

"I love you too Simba" she replied, neither blushed as much now, for they had become accustomed to each other's affections being displayed blatantly.

And so ends the story of the two lovers who found each other not through drama or antics, but through a normal life. They found each other by accident, one slip once at the right time in the right place for Nala, lead her to her king. And Simba's curious nature led him on a walk to find his queen.

**Awoooooooo! How was the ending? REVIEW! Thought I'd add a little philosophical spin to things, remember I am a beta reader and I did get A* in English Language and English Literature. ****I felt a bit sad writing the older parts of the twos live but decided it was necessary. Remember no matter who you are or what your like, there is always someone out there to love you… unless you are me. In which case your like totally epic and everyone loves you but nobodies in love with you, any ways MERRY CHRISTMAS my dear readers. I need to mention a few of my readers because I love you guys. **

**PrinceSimba, I may have met you recently in comparison to some of the other readers, but I think you have your heart in the right place and your head on your shoulders, you are headstrong and rather brutal to the point that planning isn't your strongest point, but hell it gives people fire to fight with. Merry Christmas my American friend.**

**IanTheShaf, Your story was the first I read of the lion kings and it tweaked my interest, we seem to have lost contact for a while but im hoping to hear from you again sometime. At some point in the future I hope to visit America and when I do, I'll buy you a drink man, kept a solid support and introduced me to another famous writer's gold. Merry Christmas mate. **

**Tannu, I don't really hear much from you but your stories are usually very touching and your reviews often leave me with an idea or two, I hope to hear more from you and yes I did know you name meant lion in Swahili, one of the reasons I read your story so kudos on the name idea. Merry Christmas my man.**

**LadyNala, Where do I start, your stories opened my heart and my eyes, your kind words gave me the confidence to write. I wrote the best of my old fictions with pain, I wrote them usually as tragedies and heart break, your words and kindness made me write the opposite. Now I feel better after publishing and it's thanks to you. Whenever I have been down, you have been there for me. People think I'm probably in love with you and I don't blame them for thinking that, but the truth is I love you but as a friend and you changed so much about my own self opinion it's unreal. When you left us for a short period I was devastated, I felt as though one of my closest friends had left my country. And I want you to know that no matter what anyone says to you or thinks about you, you will always have me here for you, ALWAYS. I never thought I'd be so altered by an American **** Merry Christmas lass.**

**And for all of you who weren't mentioned then I send a big Merry Christmas to you all, until my next story this is The Lone Wolf signing off. AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


End file.
